


The Man with the Metal Arm

by metal_arm_blues



Series: The Man with the Metal Arm [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_arm_blues/pseuds/metal_arm_blues
Summary: What if some handsome stranger you met, turned out to be The Winter Soldier? What if his life got turned upside down and you and your small family were now part of it?This series takes place during Captain America: Civil War, so there are many spoilers if you havent seen it yet. Which I'm sure you have by now.This series alternates between the readers point of view and Bucky's.





	The Man with the Metal Arm

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series that was once posted on tumblr, but I feel that it will be better appreciated on here. : ) I plan on continuing this series until its' completion.

The Captain America exhibit, conveniently located within the Smithsonian Air and Space museum. It was one of the most popular tourist attractions in the city, maybe even more so than the National Monument. It was also the best place to get a hot dog, because what could possibly go better with an all American man, than an all American food? Of course, with a side of fries and a drink. It was here at the exhibit’s concessions stand, that my story took off.

It was a typical Tuesday afternoon, as I walked through the Captain America exhibit on my way to the concession stand. I weaved my way through the tourists, not paying much attention to the exhibits or who happened to be standing in front of them. As I was turning passed the Bucky Barnes part, I accidentally ran into a man standing in front of it.

He was plainly dressed, with worn blue jeans and a zip up jacket that looked like it had seen better days and a ball cap, that was covering some long dark hair. As I ran into him, my chest hit against his left arm, and good Lord, it about knocked the wind out of me. My eyes quickly darted up to his as I blurted out an apology, noticing then that he had some rather gorgeous blue eyes, with a rather attractive face, albeit scruffy as can be.

Upon seeing his face, I had the strangest feeling of deja vu, as if I had seen him before, but of course being in a hurry, I did not make the connection then. He grunted in response and went on his way, slowly making his way to other parts of the exhibit. Okay, rude much? I shook it off and continued my trek to the concession stand, where I greeted the employee behind the counter, and then promptly went around it and joined them, setting down my bag and pulling my name badge and hat out of it.

“You’re late, (Y/N).”

I smirked and placed the hat on my head, then pinning on my badge. “Only by four minutes.”

“That’s late enough.”

“Oh shut up Angela, you love me."

She rolled her eyes at my comment, but there was a hint of a smile upon her lips as the two of us then went to work, selling one Captain America dog after the other. Hours into our shift, Angela nudged me in the side with her elbow. I gave her a look, only to find her gesturing me to gaze in the direction she was.

My eyes landed on the man that I had bumped into, standing yet again, in front of the Bucky Barnes exhibit. He was still here?

“He comes in all the time and just stares at that memorial.”

“Really?”

Angela nodded and then proceeded to wipe down the counters, since we were nearing closing time. I, however, stared at that man, wondering why he came in all the time just to stare at Bucky Barnes. Almost as if he could feel my eyes on him, the man turned his head slightly and glanced over at me. I quickly looked away, and then pretended to be busy.

“I think he might be a hobo.”

Said Andrea suddenly, emerging from the storage room behind me, causing me to jump.

“A rather good looking hobo.”

I retorted with a smirk, Angela snickered.

Closing time came around, and we had just finished locking up the stand, gathering up the left over food in our arms. I normally handed my share of leftovers out to homeless people I passed on my way home. Tonight however, I went over to the Bucky Barnes exhibit and held out the food to the man standing there. It wasnt much, just three hot dogs. He looked down at them silently, and then his eyes slowly moved to mine. Oh, their gaze gave me chills.

“An offering of apology, for bumping into you earlier.”

I said, giving a small smile. The smile began to fade, however, for he was just…staring at me. Why on Earth was he staring at me like this? Like I was holding poison out to him? A few silent and awkward moments went by before I began to grow nervous. “I can give them to someone else, if you don’t want them.” I finally said.

He then slowly reached out and took them from my hands, and nodded his head slightly. “Thank you.” He said in a gruff voice.

I smiled and nodded, turning on my heel and headed onto my usual route through the Air and Space museum, on my way home.

I normally never had any trouble during my walks home, however this night was about to go a bit differently. As I passed an alleyway, I suddenly felt hands grab hold of my arms and yank me into the darkness. I was shoved up against the brick wall and my attacker stood in front of me, holding a knife out in my direction.

One of my many flaws, is that I tended to be a bit too ballsy for my own good. And by ballsy, I mean:

“Are you seriously going to rob me? I work minimum wage! We are in Washington DC, where it is crawling with politicians! Go rob one of them!” I said, with my hands on my hips.

“I’m wanting more than just money, sweetheart.” He said as he started to approach me.

Thankfully, my bag was at an angle behind my back that I was able to reach back into it and grab hold of my pepper spray. When my assailant was close enough, I quickly drew out the pepper spray and aimed it at his face. The spicy liquid shot out at him and he growled in pain, dropping his knife and bringing his hands up to his eyes.

I took this opportunity to reach down to grab his knife, when I was stopped by a hand grabbing me by the throat and pinning me against the wall. Clearly the pepper spray was not enough for this guy, and it only made him angrier. His hand tightened around my throat, and he pressed himself against me, his knee moving between my thighs and wedging them apart.

“You little bitch, I’m going to make you pay for that.”

He snarled at me, his hot breath against my cheek. The grip he had on my throat tightened, cutting off my oxygen and leaving me gasping for air. His eyes were bloodshot and tearing up, but this did not slow him down. His free hand then began to wander in unwelcome places on my body, eventually finding their way up to my breasts. My vision began to blur from the lack of air, and just as everything was beginning to go black: a sudden and strange noise rang through the air.

It sounded mechanical. And a gloved hand then shot out from the shadows and grabbed my attacker by the back of the shirt. The arm that the gloved hand belonged to then threw him hard, down the alley and smack against the wall at the end. This mysterious person threw this grown man like he was nothing, and with one hand. After my throat had been released, I had fallen down to my knees, where I proceeded to gasp and cough for air. The cool crisp air that was finally filling my lungs, sadly was not enough to keep me from collapsing to the ground, at the feet of my savior.

When I finally came to, I had no idea where I was at first. But then everything started to come into view. The black cat clock on the wall, with eyes and tail that moved with every tick, the stack of opened mail piled up beside a laptop on a desk in the corner, the fluffy pink pillow that my head was resting upon. I was at home, safe in my bedroom. How the heck did I get here?

Was last night all a dream? Did I make it home safely, only to have one too many glasses of wine and then pass out, resulting in a crazy dream? I slowly sat up in the bed, and then I stood up and looked down to see that I was still in my work clothes from the night before. So I took them off and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket, leaving my undergarments on. I did not notice the worn looking jacket that had apparently been my blanket for the night, as it fell down to the floor beside the bed.

I then headed out of my room and down the hall, going into the bathroom and turning on the shower. While I waited for the water to get to the right temperature, I walked into the kitchen and began to pour myself a glass of water from the fridge. I brought the glass up to my lips as I shut the door and turned around. The glass then dropped from my hand and fell to the ground, shattering and sending water all over the floor.

“Oh my God!”

I shrieked as I grabbed a dish towel and then proceeded to try and cover my exposed self up with it. For there, sitting casually at my dining room table, was ‘the hobo’ from the museum. Only, something was very different about him. My eyes ventured to his left arm as it rested upon the table. I then realized why I had had the wind knocked out of me, after running into that arm yesterday.

His left arm was entirely made out of metal.


End file.
